farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Far Cry New Dawn
15 February 2019 |platform = * Uplay * Steam * Xbox One * PlayStation 4 |engine = Dunia Engine 2 |rating = * Mature * PEGI 18 * MA 15+ |mode = Single Player / Co-Op (Story) |protagonist = The Security Captain |genre = *Action-Adventure *First-Person Shooter *Open World }} Far Cry New Dawn (stylized as FARCRY NEW DAWN) is the stand-alone sequel in the Far Cry series to Far Cry 5, taking place 17 years after the resist ending. It is set in the post apocalyptic wild fictional Hope County, Montana, USA after the nuclear war. The game had an unnamed teaser trailer released on 5 December 20182018 December 5, YouTube: Ubisoft North America: Far Cry - Game Awards 2018 Teaser Trailer. Retrieved 2018 December 6., with potential box art leaked the following day.2018 December 6, Polygon: New Far Cry cover art, title leak ahead of reveal. Retrieved 2018 December 6. The official trailer was released on 7 December 2018.2018 December 6, YouTube: Ubisoft North America: Far Cry New Dawn: Official World Premiere Gameplay Trailer. Retrieved 2018 December 8. The game was released on February 15, 2019. Plot Seventeen years after the nuclear explosions that devastated Hope County, life has returned to Hope County, Montana. Endless black rain and wind have given way to blue skies and blooming flora. Humans that survived the bombs now work to rebuild, forming communities across the county. One group of survivors formed in California is lead by Thomas Rush. Rush's group dedicate themselves to engineering and bio-farming in order to assist communities across the country. Players assume the role of The Security Captain for Rush's group, and upon arriving in Hope County, they are swept up in a conflict between the Scavengers, the Highwaymen, and New Eden. Gameplay As in any other'' Far Cry game, the open world first person shooter still remains the same with features used from Far Cry 5 like, customizing vehicles and Prepper Stashes. ''Far Cry New Dawn ''also has some new features. These new features are weapon crafting and Expeditions. Outposts are back but with a new twist: you can either liberate the outpost to produce ethanol or you can scavenge it to produce more ethanol but The Highwaymen will take control of the outpost again and it will increase the outpost's difficulty and become more fortified. You can scavenge and retake each outpost as many times as you want. The hunting system is back but with mutated animals. Unlike previous ''Far Cry ''games, ''Far Cry New Dawn ''presents a tier-based combat system. Enemies are organized into four ranks, with the "Elites" being the highest rank and toughest enemies to fight. The types of enemies that spawn depend on the player's progression through the story. Higher-tier weapons must be crafted in order to fight more powerful enemies. This combat system is similar to ''The Division, another game by Ubisoft. Characters Protagonist *The Security Captain Antagonists *Mickey *Lou *Ethan Seed Main Characters * Thomas Rush * Carmina Rye * Joseph Seed Guns for Hire * Carmina Rye * Jerome Jeffries * Gina Guerra * The Judge * Nana * Hurk Drubman Jr. * Timber * Horatio Supporting Characters *Kim Rye *Nick Rye *Roger Cadoret *Grace Armstrong *Sharky Boshaw *Irwin Smalls *Bean *Wade Fowler *Selene *Blade Drubman Factions *The Scavengers *The Highwaymen *New Eden Editions There are three different editions of the game available for pre-order. *Pre-order Bonus - Unicorn Trike Skin. *Standard - The base game. *Deluxe - Includes the Deluxe Pack, which consists of the Hurk Legacy Pack and the Knight Pack. Fcnd-pre-order-bonus.jpg|Preorder Bonus far-cry-new-dawn-deluxe-edition.jpg|Deluxe Edition Gallery Screenshot far-cry-new-dawn-1149149.jpeg|Fangs for Hire far-cry-new-dawn-screenshot-1_6052391.jpg|Compound Bow far-cry-new-dawn-screenshot-2_6052392.jpg|Mutated Wildlife far-cry-new-dawn-screenshot-7_6052397.jpg|The Highwaymen Far-Cry-New-Dawn-Screenshot-Chop-Shop.jpg|Superbloom far_cry_new_dawn_news__1__thumb800.jpg|Mutated Bisons FCND_screen_Zipline_181207_830amCET-920x518.jpg|Ziplining homebase-3840x2160-gold-1544152360152_uwnr.640.jpg|A resistance member cd7199a68f701e375260fa5de1afc49c.jpg|Highwaymen Flamer far-cry-new-dawn-screenshot-9_6052412.jpg|Carmina and Nick Rye, along with other survivors Far-Cry-New-Dawn (1).jpg|Highwaymen soldiers download (1).jpg|Highwaymen Brawler far-cry-new-dawn-reveal-trailer_mje9.640.jpg|The silhouette of Joseph Seed. Far-cry-new-dawn-leak.jpg|The initial leaked box cover that revealed the game title. Videos Far Cry New Dawn Official World Premiere Gameplay Trailer Ubisoft NA Far Cry New Dawn Post-Apocalyptic Gameplay and Character Details Ubisoft NA Far Cry New Dawn Launch Gameplay Trailer Ubisoft NA-0 Far Cry New Dawn Story Trailer Ubisoft NA Trivia *This marks the first time in the series that many of the characters and setting from the previous game(s) will appear in another game (if not counting Hurk and Willis, who appear in most of the series' missions and DLC). *This marks the first Far Cry game to be set in a wild post-apocalyptic world after the events of Far Cry 5 during the resist ending in Hope County. *This is the second Far Cry game to feature weapon crafting. *This is the first "modern time" Far Cry game to not feature Hand Grenades. *This is the first Far Cry game to involve women as the main antagonists. *Unlike previous Far Cry games, the player can travel to multiple locations outside the main map. *Far Cry New Dawn takes place around the year 2035 and is set on the present of the timeframe in the series, taking place after both Far Cry 5 and 1 which were set in the years 2018 and 2025 respectively. *Some of the vegetation is reused from Far Cry Primal. *Some other Far Cry Primal features reappear too, such as the looting backpacks hanging in trees, which you can either shoot or punch down to the ground. References pt-br:Far Cry New Dawn ru:Far Cry New Dawn Category:Games